The Lark's Lament
by Shinrin no Yousei
Summary: Without warning Johanna Mason's cold eyes are on him, demanding his attention and he begins to sweat. They are dark brown like the timber her District is famous for, appear huge and hypnotizing to Peeta. He feels a blush coming, knowing he won't be able to stop everyone from seeing the redness on his cheeks. Why does Johanna stare at him like this?
1. Angel of Death

_Author's Note: The Lark's Lament is a M-rated Johanna Mason/Peeta Mellark story. If you don't like the idea, it is probably best for you to turn around now..._

_To those (few) who remain: Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoy this pairing which works pretty well in my opinion. And I say that as an Everlark fan! :)  
_

* * *

**I. Angel of Death**

Thirteen year old Peeta Mellark had just received a beating to remember at the hands of his very own mother, when he first laid eyes on deadly but radiant Johanna Mason on television. He had been trying to sneak away from the compulsive Hunger Games viewing on a Sunday afternoon in the town hall with two of his best friends, merchant boys like himself.

In Peeta's opinion there wasn't much sense in watching the Hunger Games in public with the other merchant families. Seam families usually didn't come to the public viewings in the town hall, they were probably watching at the miner's building next to the slag heap. Unfortunately that meant no Katniss Everdeen to keep throwing shy glances at. Admiring Katniss made any day better and would have helped to distract Peeta from watching what was happening on the screen.

The Games were always brutal and there was no censoring, the Capitol made sure of that. He couldn't bear to watch them with all those people around. At thirteen, Peeta and his classmates had just survived their second reaping.

Peeta had nightmares about the Games, especially during the time they were on. There was always blood, too much blood. Bodies torn open and bowels exposed. And the violence, the brutality. He was old enough to be reaped, to be a part in the Games but they still instilled a quiet horror within.

One evening, when he had been seven years old, he had thrown up his entire dinner at home. A tribute had their head hacked off with an axe and the images produced scary nightmares he couldn't seem to get rid of for a long time.

The Hunger Games scared Peeta. Each year - like a clockwork - he was afraid. Afraid that he or his brothers could be reaped, although that was not very likely. He had been much more anxious that he had to watch these horrendous Games on television.

When his mother insisted the Mellarks go to the public viewing, Peeta had been scared that he would embarass his parents by vomitting all over the town hall floor. That wasn't uncommon, other kids had done it before.

His mother shrugged of his worries, probably thinking him a sissy. She wanted the family to be seen in town, they needed to advertise for the bakery. That didn't make any sense, since Mellark's bakery was the only bakery in District 12, but his mother had been firm about the outing.

When a pair of Peacekeepers caught the trio and brought the boys back to their parents, the look in his mother's eyes promised a beating he would never forget. Naturally she wouldn't beat him in in front of the screen, where all could see. His mother smiled at a friend of hers and said something about boys being boys, but Peeta knew she was fuming. He had made Mellark's Bakery the center of negative attention - in public.

When they were back home, his father and his brothers disappeared to unknown hiding places, sensing Mrs. Mellark's wrath. That evening his mother made good use of his father's peel on him, in front of the bakery oven. Later that night she forced him to watch the Games in their tiny living room, standing up, because sitting hurt too much.

That was when he consciously registered seventeen year old Johanna Mason for the first time. She seemed like an innocent, fragile girl. Somehow his heart went out to her. He could identify with her, as she must have been very afraid and alone. Poor her.

When Johanna won the 71st Hunger Games however, she looked anything but frail. More like an dazzling angel of death. Peeta, at thirteen, had not been a very good judge of character. He had been projecting his own feelings about the Games on Johanna, as he imagined himself in her position. Playing the weakling, manipulating people into helping and underestimating her - that had been Johanna's plan all along. She fooled everyone and came out as the triumphant victor. Peeta's sympathy for Johanna turned into unease and he was relieved that he didn't have to watch the Hunger Games for another year, forgetting all about Johanna Mason and her clever strategies.

* * *

The next time he becomes aware of Johanna Mason is when he is seventeen himself, a victor of the Hunger Games. Johanna had probably been in the Capitol to mentor District 7's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games. But Peeta didn't pay much attention to anyone expect Katniss Everdeen, knowing he was about to die and creating a plan with their mentor, Haymitch Abernathy to protect Katniss. He had to focus on getting in with the careers, studying the way the deadly group thought and where their vulnerabilities laid.

He doesn't remember seeing any other mentor after the games either, most likely because of the drugs he was forced to take. They removed his leg, and the pain had been strong. Sometimes he still feels an uncomfortable aching in his non-existant leg. His brain hasn't caught up completely with the reality of losing it. What happened after the Games, he barely remembers. Everything went by in a blur.

Peeta knew he wouldn't survive the Hunger Games. They made him sick just watching them, how could he ever be a contender? Even his mother had known the truth. Peeta was too soft for the brutality of it all. He faced it all the same, because the only thing he could do was to help better Katniss' chances. That was all. That he survived had been a miracle.

For a short time after the Games were over he had been in seventh heaven. Quite naively he thought that all he ever dreamt of was about to come true. A relationship with Katniss Everdeen, the girl he had adored since childhood. There would be more kissing. And when they would finally be back home alone, they would do more than just kiss! Away from the cameras and away from the Capitol.

Naturally that didn't work out. When Katniss confessed that she had been acting in the arena that had hurt. A lot. But not more than what came after the Games. Peeta was unlucky. He had had a full blown crush on Katniss before the Games. But during the Games that crush changed into something more. Love had crept up on him. He started to get to know her better and that entailed the real Katniss.

The harsh reality was that Katniss would never love him back. At least not in the way he loved her. He knew that when he saw her and Gale Hawthorne together after her hunting partner had been whipped. All the jealousy in the world didn't change the fact that he was not Katniss' choice.

They would get married, but she loved another. That was a horrible feeling. He was frustrated about it and didn't want the wedding to happen. Katniss was forced to settle with him. He reluctantly agreed to it, to save all their lives, but was torn apart on the inside, hating everything about that fake marriage, starting from that stupid proposal at the end of the Victory Tour to the faked smiles he had to wear for their prep teams and the Capitol citizens.

When the announcement of the Quarter Quell was made, everything fell into place. He felt like he found his mission in life. That this true purpose was a sure death sentence didn't matter much. Making sure Katniss would survive became the most important thing. He stopped caring about himself during that time, knowing that no one would really miss him anyway.

As soon as he talked to Haymitch about going into the arena, he made sure to get tapes of past Hunger Games. Watching as a kid had been appalling. Now he has to watch them from a different perspective. He makes extensive notes about each and every weakness of the victors and studies their behaviour carefully.

He doesn't come as far as watching Johanna's games until shortly after the reaping.

When he is in the train heading for the Capitol, he chooses a tape randomly and that tape turns out to be the one of the 71st Hunger Games. As soon as Johanna's scared face fills the television screen he remembers these particular Games, and his own memories of the beating he received after the public viewing four long years ago.

Watching it now, all his focus is turned on Johanna Mason. She is an excellent actress. Not one of the other tributes suspect a thing when she is crying, bemoaning her fate and sniffing all the time. The Game makers give her a lousy two and even that seems to be a gift.

In the arena one by one they all die like flies. Girls and boys alike, careers from One and Two and the seam kids from Twelve. The one who keeps on living and outlasts them all is weakling Johanna.

She manages to snag an axe, her weapon of choice as it turns out, from the Cornucopia at the beginning of the Games and that alone makes the other tributes and probably even the audience look on in awe. And how she can handle that axe! Johanna has no qualms about using it, and kills all but eight tributes by throwing it around like a boomerang.

After winning she pushes her axe high up over her head and into the night sky while letting out a magnificent war cry. Then Johanna Mason is smiling knowingly into the camera.

In the interview with Caesar Flickerman Johanna turns out to be quick witted and sarcastic. The way she talks is almost rebellious in a way, but Peeta might imagine this, because who would dare to defy the Capitol in the interviews? Peeta can't help but notice that she also looks stunning in an airy violet cocktail dress that clings to her athletic body like a second skin.

Peeta is sure Johanna Mason is one to watch out for in the Quell. She seems to know exactly what she is doing and Peeta feels an all too familiar fear in the pit of his stomach.

He hopes they all trained enough so that Katniss stands a chance during combat. Sighing he turns to the next tape, when Katniss joins him for more watching. Katniss did grow more distant each day during the last weeks and Peeta suspects it has to do with Gale. He wonders if she and Gale did more than just kiss, after the Quell Announcement. He is almost sure they did, as Katniss doesn't visit him in his train compartment at night anymore.

They were always holding one another, helping each other with the nightmares on the Victory Tour. But whatever happened then seems to be in the past. Gone. Katniss keeps her distance and Peeta can't blame her. Sleeping in the same bed would be cheating on Gale and Katniss is just too pure and honest to do something like this to a boyfriend.

This is one of the reasons why Peeta likes her so much. She would never betray the one she chose to be with. If he is honest, he himself cannot really feel betrayed by Katniss, because her love is something he never had. Katniss never promised him anything, and while he thinks that she definitely cares for him, he can feel that romance is a non issue when it comes to her feelings for him.

Admittedly they are in a life and death situation. Who knows how her feelings would have developed if it weren't for the Quell. Peeta suspects he is sugarcoating their relationship in his mind. It doesn't matter anyway, because in a week he is most definitely dead. There won't be more than one victor this time, the Capitol will make sure of that. And what chance does he stand against victors like Johanna Mason?

* * *

Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta just step on an elevator cart after the chariot ride in the streets of the Capitol when the real Johanna Mason appears in front of Peeta. She slips into the cart with them, all her focus on the girl on fire. Johanna compliments Katniss, but her voice is cold and anything but genuine. Haymitch just smiles into his hands and Peeta feels like there is a weird tension between the four of them. They are in close proximity in the small elevator and it is kind of hot inside.

Johanna Mason is taller than he is but that in itself isn't exceptional. Even Delly Cartwright is taller than he is. There had been a time when this fact annoyed Peeta to no end. He suspects that he ceased to grow when he was around fourteen and then stopped caring about his height when he was thrown into the Hunger Games. The Games make you sort out your life priorities. Things that were bugging you before turn insignificant afterwards.

Without warning Johanna Mason's cold gaze is on him, demanding his attention and he begins to sweat. Her eyes are dark brown, like the timber her district is famous for. They appear huge and hypnotizing to Peeta. He feels a blush coming, knowing he won't be able to stop everyone from seeing the redness on his cheeks. Why does Johanna stare at him like this?

Then she smiles as if she decided on something and turns around, slowly undressing herself, showing them her bared back. Haymitch chuckles, Katniss gasps in confusion and Peeta cannot believe his eyes. For the first time in his life he is actually in touching distance to a naked woman. The light blush on his cheeks is turning into a firing red when Johanna turns around to face them. He can only stare back at her, consternated.

At first Peeta tries to keep his gaze at her head, concentrating on her dark spiky hair but the grin she is sending his way seems to taunt him, daring him to look. So look he does. His eyes travel down her body and take her all in. Her skin is soft and light and seems to glow from some sort ligneous smelling, oily lotion. Her apple sized breasts look firm and conical shaped with her pink nipples pointed straight towards Peeta, whose hands start to twitch.

It is hot in the elevator, so why does she look like she's cold? Peeta suppresses a groan as he feels an erection forming against his tightly fitting pants. He is thankful to Portia that the material doesn't seem to be elastic. No one will see.

Curiosity overwhelms him and his gaze travels further south. Johanna is not hairy between her legs but not completely bare either. Her stylist left a short protective stripe of brown soft hair over her mound. It is covering up her womanhood so unfortunately he cannot make out much in the dim light. Her legs are long and shapely and when Peeta's gaze arrives at her slim ankles clad in a pair of high heels, the elevator door beeps once. His eyes are back at her face and she winks at him, turns around and leaves the elevator, her hips swaying. Peeta catches one last look at her tight bottom before the door closes in front of him.

He curses inwardly at the weakness of his body as they arrive on the twelfth floor. He is still erect. This was all a big show to intimidate and to tease Katniss. It seems to have worked because Katniss is miffed at the behaviour of the other victors. Haymitch tries to calm Katniss down, but she is so offended that she leaves for bed immediately, not wanting to see any of them. Peeta is equally as eager to get away, returning to his own room.

He paces around the room, trying to make his erection to go away through sheer willpower. Why did Johanna's focus turn on him when she wanted to get a reaction from Katniss? Could she be interested in him?

Peeta feels a bit star struck by the events of the day. Seeing these famous victors up close was so surreal - they said hello to Finnick Odair! Finnick is very popular - there were even girls at school in Twelve who fancied the handsome man from District 4.

And now Johanna Mason, a Hunger Games victor.

Peeta has never been the center of _real_ female attention. He suspected that thirteen year old Elena Baghouse, the grocer's youngest daughter, had a crush on him, for a long time. She always blushed when he passed her at school and she came to the bakery regularly, obviously trying to get a glimpse of him. But Elena was just a little girl.

There had never been a girl his own age and definitely no older woman. What would Johanna Mason actually see in him? Or is she trying to confuse him? After all they will be in the arena together in a few days. Maybe she already worked out some clever strategy, focusing on the victors she deems weak.

Calming down doesn't work even after he brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of light pajama pants. Impatiently he lies down on the bed, pushing one hand into his briefs. He is angry that even in such a situation, with only a few days left to live, his body still insists on satisfying this more primal urge.

When he masturbates he usually doesn't think much, doesn't have concrete thoughts of anyone. Not even of Katniss. Masturbating is only a way to get his body to calm down and to finally fall asleep. That makes it even more surprising when, instead of vague female shapes and warm colors, all he can think of is Johanna Mason. Her hair, her eyes, her breasts. And her vagina. Clenching down on him. He groans, jerks once and comes hard, suppressing a loud moan which would surely have been heard all through the hallway, if he hadn't been biting on his lip.

What was that? He looks down at his body and can barely comprehend what just happened. He never comes as fast as that. Ashamed he seeks refugee in the bathroom, taking a very cold shower.

* * *

It doesn't help though and he isn't able to fall asleep. Sighing he makes his way out of his room, heading for his usual place on the roof top. Maybe he can work on a strategy, an idea that forces the president to rethink the Quell.

He makes his way to the small bench that overlooks the city when he notices that someone is already there. Feeling uncomfortable with the company of an unknown person he turns around to make his way back to the elevator as quietly as possible.

"Wait a minute," a female voice calls. Stupid artificial leg. He will never go anywhere unnoticed again.

"You're Peeta, Peeta Mellark, right?"

He turns around. It is Johanna Mason and that fact alone makes him blush, after what he did earlier. She is most definitely not naked now, wearing a fuchsia colored jumpsuit.

He nods, "Yes, that's me. Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

She beckons him to come closer and says, "I'm Johanna, Johanna Mason, as you already know." She winks at him. "And don't you worry, you're not bothering me. In fact I'd love some company after this terrible day of forced smiles and fake hand shakes."

Johanna smiles at him and he can't help but smile back. She doesn't seem so intimidating in the soft light of the full moon. Johanna is smaller now and Peeta sees that she is wearing no heels. They are practically the same height and that is comforting.

"Sit down, sit down. It's not every day I have the opportunity to talk with Peeta Mellark, lover boy of the famous girl on fire. This is my chance to get to know the man behind the smile," Johanna grins at him.

Peeta feels a sudden urge to deny that he is Katniss' lover, he wants to tell Johanna that their romance is fake. But he is Katniss' fiancé for real and it won't do him any good if Johanna knows they're only pretending.

He sits down on the bench and asks, "How long have you been here?"

Feeling nervous at being so close to her, he catches a whiff of an airy fragrance, maybe hyacinth. She must have showered.

"Oh, a few hours already. Don't tell anyone, but this is my secret spot. I came here a lot in the week before my Games."

"Me too! Last year I was so nervous I couldn't sleep and when I found this place, it was just perfect. I think it's really beautiful, all the greenery and the colors. Like a small oasis. And you can actually see the sky," he laughs and then stops himself.

Peeta is not sure how much he can actually say to Johanna without giving too much away. They are playing a dangerous game of life and death and maybe she will manipulate him, like she manipulated the other tributes before.

"Boo then, I guess. I thought myself special. That I was the only one who discovered the top floor. But it is closer to level 12. It makes sense for you to come here. Where is your sweetheart? Shouldn't you both be here, serenading each other on a romantic moonlit night like this?"

"She's not my sweetheart," he says before he can stop himself. Johanna raises her eyebrows and makes a motion with her hand, indicating that he must be careful. The Capitol is listening, everywhere at any time. He nods, hinting that he understands her warning.

Johanna seems to be alright. She worries about him saying the wrong thing, which is kind. Hesitantly he asks her about her home, District 7.

"The woods look beautiful, you have a lot of amazing landscapes there. After we visited I drew a dozen sketches of trees," he says.

"Oh, yes, I heard that's your talent. You should show me a painting of yours when you have the time. Well, the District is as thrilling as ever. All those trees and all that timber. Can it get more exciting than that? The Capitol is a real bore if you compare it to the fun fair that is District 7!" Her eyes are twinkling and he chuckles.

"What do you do all day in your Victor's Village? Do you live with your family?" he asks, wanting to know more about Johanna.

She blinks once and answers reluctantly, "No, I don't live with my family. My family is dead."

Peeta pales. He should've thought of that possibility before asking Johanna about them. Her family might've been killed by the Capitol, like Haymitch's family.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

Johanna shakes her head, which makes the pair of golden earrings she wears tingle against her neck.

"You don't have to be. It's not some tragic story. Actually it has been only me and my mother before I got reaped. I don't know who my father is, my mother never told me. My mother, well, she could only work in physically less demanding jobs as she had been sick as long as I can remember. There are not a lot of these jobs in the timber industry. I had to take tesserae, starting with my first reaping. It's a wonder I only got reaped at seventeen and not before."

Peeta stares at Johanna. Not a tragic story? What she told him just now is the very definition of a tragic story. Being a child born out of wedlock is looked down upon, especially in the Districts. These kids were bullied and tormented enough without having a sick parent.

"She died a few weeks after I came back home from the Games. We barely had time to decorate our new house together," Johanna sighs.

"My mother and me we were quite a pair. She had been only sixteen when she became pregnant. We were more like sisters and never had that classical mother and daughter relationship. I really do miss her."

Johanna rubs her eyes, which turn red rimmed as a result.

"It is better this way. She doesn't have to suffer anymore and she was spared from having to see me go into the arena a second time. She would have died from the shock of the Quarter Quell Announcement. And as a plus point I have a huge house all to myself now. I can do whatever I want! Like running around naked."

Johanna grins at Peeta, who is too baffled at what she just told him to react at her teasing. He doesn't even wonder for one short second if the tale of her dead mother is really the truth. He feels that it is. There is no lie in Johanna's words on this rooftop tonight.

He always pitied Katniss' and thought her situation unfair and harsh. But Katniss has the love of her mother, her sister and Gale. Being all alone in this cruel world is the worst thing he can imagine. He wants to offer some comfort to Johanna and starts to reach for her, when she interrupts his gesture.

"So, Peeta Mellark, after I basically told you everything there is to know about me, it is your turn. I want all the dirty details," she smirks.

"Dirty details? There are no dirty details, I'm afraid. I'm only a baker's son from District 12 who got lucky and survived the Games, although the odds were definitely not in my favor."

Peeta has to be careful, he cannot let it slip that Katniss is just pretending to be the girl who is head over heels in love with him, that they are not star-crossed lovers.

"You live with your mommy and daddy in the Victor's Village? Got any siblings to share all the wealth with?"

"I have two older brothers. The oldest is not in school anymore and will take over the family business. My parents still live in town with both of my brothers as they have to keep an eye on the bakery," Peeta says, feeling down, thinking of his own family. His parents told him they didn't want the bakery to be unattended at night, while he suspects that they just didn't _want_ to move to the Victor's Village.

"I wanted to move back home, but as the Capitol had this wonderful huge house all set up for me who could've said no to such luxury?" he grins at Johanna, knowing she would understand his little dig at President Snow.

All the victors have to move to their respective Victor's Village after the Hunger Games, no exceptions.

He had asked his mother if he could sleep at home every now and then, missing his family and the company. She refused. They had already burned his childhood bed in the ovens, making room so that his brothers could finally each have a bedroom of their own.

The Hunger Games made Peeta realize that he hadn't been as loved as he thought. His parents certainly had provided him with food and shelter, but one would more likely receive a beating than a kind word in the Mellark household. His father didn't hit him, but he had always preferred his first born son. And the middle Mellark brother didn't care about anything but his own success at the wrestling club in school. His family had not suffered that much when he was reaped and he doubts that they would've grieved for long had he died.

"Good thing that they didn't move in with me. I think they wouldn't appreciate being forced to move out again after just one year. What an inconvenience," he adds in a mocking tone. Johanna looks thoughtful.

"I guess, you don't think you're going to return," she says.

He nods. There is no use in pretending. Even if she survives this, he won't. It might even be that Johanna already has a plan set in motion, a plan to kill him. He is so tired about it all and having to kill the other victors is something he can't bring himself to think about as it makes him feel even more exhausted.

He likes Johanna. She is funny and easy to talk to. And it has nothing to do with her looking absolutely perfect in the nude.

She moves closer to him and he is fascinated by her big dark brown eyes. Her pupils almost seem to eclipse the irises.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Peeta Mellark," she whispers, almost silently. She kisses him tenderly on his lips. All the sadness is blown away in an instant as Johanna deepens the kiss by using her tongue to gain entrance to his mouth. He returns the kiss hesitantly and feels his body reacting to her for the second time today.

Just as he is lifting his arm to embrace her, Johanna stops the kiss. He must look ridiculous, with flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

Johanna looks cool and collected and smiles at him. She stands up and turns towards the elevator, walking down the path slowly, swaying her hips as she goes.

Halfway down she turns around and says "Good night, Peeta. I'll see you tomorrow," in a loud voice, so that every bug on the roof catches it. And then she is gone.

Peeta doesn't understand what just happened here. Johanna Mason kissed him on the mouth. And it wasn't as innocent as the kisses he had shared with Katniss in the cave. There had been a hidden passion, a promise of more in that kiss.

Why would Johanna kiss him? She wanted to kill him, didn't she? Peeta forces himself to stand up and go to bed. He has to be in the training center in a few hours, and he doesn't want to appear too weak due to fatigue.

Dawn is breaking over the buildings of the Capitol when Peeta finally falls in an uneasy sleep. He dreams of trees in full bloom with fuchsia colored petals, growing high into the blue sky of District 7.


	2. Father

**II. Father**

Twenty year old Johanna Mason was sipping another kiwi-flavored cocktail on the train from District 7 to the Capitol when she first set her eyes on young Peeta Mellark on television. She watched the reapings on her own to see what kind of competition her tributes had in her third year as a mentor.

She didn't think much of any of the tributes that year, especially the careers were the same old bunch - very predictable. If she had to bet on one she would have chosen the silent, hulking guy from District Eleven who looked like a force to be reckoned with and intelligent at that. In the end he wasn't career though, his chances for sponsors were average at best. The other tributes left little to no impression on her, but there was a girl from Twelve who had volunteered for her sister. Seemed brave but brainless. That braided missy just signed her own dead sentence, additionally loading a bunch of guilt on her little sister's small shoulders by going into the Games. Volunteering on instinct without thinking it through was a stupid mistake.

The last reaped tribute of the 74th Hunger Games - a blonde boy from Twelve - was forgotten seconds after the Capitol cut back to Caesar Flickerman.

* * *

Tributes from District 7 would not survive for long and Johanna didn't care much, because no one had cared about her back then either. She gave advice as good as she could and that was it. In her opinion the tributes should consider themselves lucky with her as a mentor. Primarily because Johanna wasn't an inhabitant of LaLa-Land like many of the other victors turned mentors.

It had only been three years since her games and other than the occasional drink and a few nice morphling trips curtesy of the Capitol she didn't do many drugs. Yet. Johanna knew it might only be a matter of time until she would end up like some victors who turned into morphlings or useless drunkards.

Or not. Johanna was a tough girl. And the Capitol didn't own her. At least not like it owned the others.

Of course none of her tributes made it even past the Cornucopia bloodbath. She had told them to focus on the big one of Eleven and then Seven's male tribute, Alex, had been killed by the brooding guy - Thresh, early on. Johanna wanted to go home immediately after the tributes deaths, but the mentors had to stay until the Games were officially over - and that could take weeks.

This year hushed talks between the victors about several smaller riots in their districts made her interested in finding out more. If there was ought to be a rebellion Johanna wanted to be a part of it - she had several scores to settle with the likes of President Snow and his government.

The Gamemakers created a situation where two victors from one District could survive, a novelty. Thanks to the popularity of brainless from District 12 and her District partner, labelled _lover boy_ by the careers. This guy really had the nerve to declare his crush on braid girl in the interviews.

Johanna couldn't believe it. Especially when she thought of Haymitch Abernathy, District Twelve's lone surviving victor. Abernathy was a drunk weirdo. She found him funny - liked him even - but she never thought he would be able to plan something as grand as this star-crossed-lovers thing. And that was what it was to Johanna. A scheme, a show, some clever plan to win the games. It was a strategy, similar to the one she herself used to win.

Johanna had planned it on her own. No mentor helped, she thought it up on a night, almost 8 years ago - shortly before her first reaping, beneath the sheets in her small children's bed, when she and her mother had still lived in their small shed in District Seven's slum, widely known as the Girder.

She had watched several Hunger Games by then and instead of just being scared of the whole thing she tried to analyze them so she would be prepared in the unlikely situation of her name being called.

It had been a delicate plan, pretending to be weak. After getting a measly 2 there had been no sponsor interested in investing in her. In the end Johanna had been the very first victor in history who won the Hunger Games without receiving a sponsor's gift.

If Abernathy hadn't planned the star-crossed-lover thing, lover boy must've. Johanna started to pay attention to Peeta Mellark. Not sure what to think of him she wondered if the boy was he really that mastermind behind a plan to get out of the arena alive? Doubtful. He could not have foreseen the circumstances. Might be that he just got lucky.

* * *

Before returning to Seven after the 74th Hunger Games Johanna had been invited to a secret victor's party at Plutarch Heavensbee's mansion. She considered cancelling as she wasn't part of that circle of Victor's who practically lived in the Capitol, like Finnick Odair or Blight who spent his few days in Seven smoking morphling grass and making up drinking songs. But Blight had practically begged her to come with him.

She was reluctant because an invitation for a similar party had arrived at her house in the Victor's Village shortly before her mother died. Her bags had been packed for the Capitol visit when she found her mother dead in bed. She informed her escort, a hysteric middle-aged woman called Labele Yem, that she couldn't come and that had been accepted without any outcry.

She never had been invited again, and Johanna suspected it was because she had no one left now, whose death the government could've threatened her with. She hadn't exactly been popular like Finnick Odair either. Rich Capitol folk didn't like to spend their hard earned bucks on someone they considered abrasive or slightly crazy like her.

While the hate against the Capitol coursed hotly through her veins, she had been curious about that party at the mansion. Blight introduced her to Heavensbee and she was made privy to the existence of a rebellious group composed of Capitol people and District rebels. This group had been active for years in the underground, and headquarters were located in the ominous District Thirteen.

Johanna had been shocked when they told her they had been waiting for an opportunity to rebel, for the chance of a full fledged revolution. Plutarch Heavensbee even admitted that they had considered her, Johanna Mason, as the symbol of that revolution but - story of her life - she wasn't popular, so they decided to wait for someone more suited to come along.

The 74th Hunger Games brought forth Katniss Everdeen. Fittingly called The Girl on Fire she had it all, a brave girl who volunteered for her sister and a heartbreaker of all the boys in her District. Heavensbee couldn't have wished for a better scenario and he and Haymitch Abernathy seemed pretty sure, when he told Johanna and the other victors about his plans. When Katniss pulled that stunt with the berries it seems like they had planned it all, had written the script for it. It was decided that Katniss Everdeen would have to be protected at all cost, Plutarch wanted her to be the face of a new future for Panem.

No one spared a thought about Peeta Mellark it seemed, which Johanna found strange. When she inquired about his fate Heavensbee just shrugged, while Haymitch went on a rant about how Katniss was special and Peeta was kind.

The baker's son had been a hit in the Capitol and seemed to be made for being the spokesperson of anything, really. He probably could sell shit to those Capitol folks with his charming smile. All his interviews hinted at an outgoing personality that surely would be able to move the masses with speeches. Katniss Everdeen was a shy wallflower in comparison. The girl stumbled over her words in her interviews and Johanna asked herself if there was something about her that she just couldn't see. Katniss left her cold.

After being let in on the rebellion at Heavensbee's house Johanna went back home, feeling excited and hopeful for the first time since her mother died. Her worries became small when she thought about the possibility of Coriolanus Snow choking on his own blood in the near future. The Capitol would burn!

* * *

Johanna had always been carefully making sure that she didn't bring the same guy home twice but now these concerns seem to be weirdly childish. She felt elated and free about doing whatever she wanted and immediately upon her return home went straight to the lumber mill. While leaning against a huge oak tree opposite to the entrance she waited for Wulfrayd to finish his shift. When the first workers left they kept throwing her sharp glances, but Johanna only grinned. She didn't care what the people in the District thought of her. They had called her mother a slut all her life, she had been subjected to years of abuse and bullying. After her victory no one dared to bully her anymore. Only when she had been a small girl had the insults hurt.

Her ma had been a kind woman, a loyal soul and she had only ever slept with one person in her life, and that person had been Johanna's father. Her ma never talked about him. Never told her daughter his name, believed her little girl to be unaware. Johanna knew who he had been, but left her ma ignorant of that fact. Her father was the reason why she would never stop hating the Capitol and Snow for destroying her mother's happiness.

When Wulfrayd appeared with a couple of peers she smiled. As handsome as ever, the little devil. She felt a surge of excitement in her lower regions. Maybe he could come home with her, talk a little and then more? It had been too long. Wulfrayd's face, usually mischievous and cheeky fell when he saw Johanna waiting for him and excused himself to his friends when he shuffled over to her.

"What are you doing here Johanna?" he had asked, looking around nervously. He wasn't happy to see her, that much was obvious.

"I thought maybe you'd like to come for dinner tonight at my house? Around eight or so?" she had replied, but after seeing his face fall the answer did not come as surprise. Finding solace in the fact that he looked genuinely dejected when he told her that he would never lie with her again she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm engaged now, my parents arranged it. She is a nice young lass, third daughter of the foreman. We're building a house together at the edge of town. I gotta go, Johanna. I'm sorry," had been his words and with that he had fled, blushing at being caught talking with Johanna Mason in public. He had been from the Girder so the move to town was a step up.

_'There you go'_, Johanna had thought as she watched his retreating form, _'don't let your lass get the wrong idea.'_ Sighing she made her way back home. It would have been so convenient to get Wulfrayd back in her bed, she liked him, he was funny and he knew how to touch her body, brought her to orgasm every time. People widely believed that Johanna lost her virginity at twelve, before her first reaping, but they couldn't be more wrong. She had been a virgin until shortly after her games.

When Blight told her what most victors were forced into in the Capitol she didn't falter and resolved that her first time would never be with one of them. She had chosen one of the carpenters, who had been working on her new house in the Victor's Village, as her first. The man hadn't been completely happy with it, perhaps wasn't sure how he could have rejected their newest Victor. He didn't resist when she unceremoniously told him what she wanted to do, and as soon as she'd dropped her clothes on the floor he willingly participated. They did it in her new bedroom, smelling of freshly cut timber, while her mother was packing things up in their old flat at the Girder, seemingly unaware.

That was the last she saw of the guy, never asking for his name. Meeting two or three willing guys around the District during these last 3 years had been a piece of cake. Wulfrayd had been the only one she had had sex with more than once. She wasn't in love with him, and when she told him that she only wanted a physical relationship and never more he had looked hurt and stopped seeing her. For a few weeks. Then one evening they met at the town square by chance and he returned into her embrace. Johanna never took him back to her house - she didn't think that the Capitol needed to know that she met the same man regularly.

She enjoyed his company, did not want him dead.

Wulfrayd was out of reach and while part of her regretted that, she could never have given him what he wanted. With the rebellion on her mind she was too nervous for her usual trips to downtown Seven on the roam to find a new partner for the night, opting to take the safe route masturbating to satisfy her sexual urges. The announcement of the Quarter Quell had been shocking, even though she had expected something involving the former victors.

Plutarch Heavensbee had dropped hints and she prepared herself as the only surviving female victor of District Seven. She spent her days before the reaping honing her axe skills in the back yard and training her body back into survival mode, building up muscles while jogging across the District. The plan for the arena was to make sure that Katniss Everdeen survived, at all costs. In turn that also meant protecting Peeta Mellark, if he was reaped, as there were apprehensions that Katniss would collapse if Mellark died.

Johanna only stopped her rigorous training regiment a few days before the reaping when she felt wetness between her thighs during one of her jogs. '_Dammit_', she thought. That meant she would probably be on her period in the Capitol, depending on how long the Quell would last. And there was the possibility of her death of course. The plan was dangerous and as her name was pulled from the glass bowl, anger began to root deep in her stomach. Why did she have to risk her life again? She had a feeling there wouldn't be many victors making it out, and different to the precious Girl on Fire, no one would sacrifice themself for her.

* * *

Back in the Capitol there isn't any talk or secret meetings between the rebels anymore. It would be too risky so everyone has to act out some sort of dumbed down protest, hoping against hope that they will stop the Quarter Quell if enough Capitol citizens protest. In Johanna's last days in the training center the tension in the air is so thick that she almost physically feels it. It is a wonder that the Capitol officials stay unaware.

To her own annoyance and surprise she feels more alive than ever before, bursting with pent up energy and slightly horny. Is that because the end is near? It's different to her original Games. At 21, she'd never felt sexier and enjoys the waxing job her prep team does on her for once, even the sexy dress her stylist chose for her to wear meets her approval. It would be a shame to create ugly lines under that beautiful dress so she skips the underwear, feeling free and happy as the silky fabric fits snugly around her oiled body. She briefly thinks of a one night stand, but regrettably dismisses the notion for better lack of candidates.

Because honestly who could be considered? Certainly not one of those Capitol clowns.

Longingly her thoughts drift to Wulfrayd when she is on the chariot with Blight. She should have fucked him goodbye one last time, for good measure. He had been present at the reaping with his big chested, pregnant wisp of a wife, a girl her polar opposite. Regret had been evident in his chappy features. She can't consider any of the other reaped victors or mentors.

Contrary to popular belief she doesn't like her men older and they are all almost twenty years her seniors, except Finnick. And Finnick has his Annie. _'No options left'_, she thinks, when Blight holds out his hand to help her of the chariot. She hops down and just when she decided to call it a night and enjoy a nice bubble bath in her room a movement catches her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Katniss Everdeen stomping towards the elevators followed by Abernathy and Mellark like dogs on the girl's leash.

"Johanna, what?" Blight asks confused when she practically dashes over to the elevator and jumps in with the trio. There she is. Katniss Everdeen. They are basically the same size and Johanna grudgingly admits to herself that Katniss looks absolutely fantastic in her outfit, so she goes straight in for a compliment which Katniss awkwardly returns. Her make up is dramatic and she makes a feral impression, like she is ready to kill someone at this very moment. Preferably Johanna. Ha. So Katniss does have that spark indeed, that charisma, Johanna can see it now that she is closer to her. Will it be enough for a real revolution, for an overthrow of the government? That's the real question here.

While she continues to tease Katniss, she is also aware that there are two other victors in small cart. Haymitch Abernathy is grinning into his beard, sweating under the artificial light. He seems amused at their little conversation and wipes his brow. It is quite hot in here, the omnipresent air conditioning of the Capitol, not working as it should in this particular elevator.

She shifts slightly to the side and her eyes fall onto Peeta Mellark. He is stockily built and the smallest person between the four of them. Even smaller than Katniss. His blond curls stick against his forehead. His eyes look like the sky over District Seven in summer. Endless depths of blue. She might imagine it but Peeta Mellark doesn't look at Katniss Everdeen like he did on TV before, his expression is more guarded and neutral instead of openly admiring.

When his gaze meets hers, Johanna's heart skips a beat. What's this? She stares at him, takes him in more closely. He looks strong. The boyish charm of the sixteen year old who won the Hunger Games last year is gone. Muscles bulge under the skin of his arms and she remembers that he is a baker's son - lots of workout with heavy flour bags. His facial expression is hard to decipher, a kind and polite mask, his cheeks slightly pink. Beneath that outward appearance it looks like Peeta Mellark has that maturity of a Hunger Games victor, that knowing look they all wear so well. Faintly she wonders about his naked form, what face he would make while coming, what kind of sounds would leave his throat in ecstasy...

She is attracted to him. Oh, for heaven's sake she _is_ attracted to him. She feels it in the swell between her legs, in the way her nipples harden, from the way she imagines herself in his strong arms. He would know what to do with these hands of his.

There is no denying, her body wants him. Only one way to find out if he reciprocates or is exclusive in his affections for the girl on fire. The decision is made in seconds and she grins, focusing all of her seductive energy on him. She faces the door and angles herself so that when she turns around she'll be in his direct line of vision, completely bared. Slipping out of her dress she hears a slight gasp from Katniss, a chuckle from Haymitch and...silence from Peeta. She wills her face into a knowing smile and turns back to look at him.

His face is red, a pretty natural reaction. He doesn't look at her body, determinedly focused on the spiky hair on her head.

_'Get a look, come on, look, just one little look'_, she thinks, _'I know you want to.'_

Her nipples are erect and she wants him to see. After a few seconds he loses his inner fight and does look, his jaw hard. He takes his time. Seeing him squinting his eyes when his gaze arrives between her legs to get a better view makes her stomach do a happy dance. He _is_ interested, that's obvious now. She winks at him before she steps out of the elevator, a spring to her steps. Her last days in the Capitol might even become her best ones, yet.

* * *

The bubble baths were one of the few things she really loved in the Capitol. She had looked forward to a bath tub in her house in the Victor's Village but to her everlasting disappointment they only installed showers in District 7. The Capitol wanted the population to think that the victors had it made, lived a life in luxury and happiness but behind the facade the houses of the Victor's Village began to crumble. She'd seen the Victor Villages of District 1 and 2 and the difference was like day and night.

Pouring in a hyacinth bath additive she washed away the oily lotion and the grime of the day, while she played with herself slowly, dreaming of blue.

How could she get Peeta Mellark alone in the next few days? He probably wouldn't be leaving Katniss' side and she wanted to take him to bed, hoping he felt the same, encouraged by his reaction in the elevator.

But every damn place here was bugged. Officially Peeta and Katniss were a couple. She didn't know if they did it behind the scenes as well, but both of them couldn't risk being caught with other partners in the Capitol. On the other hand, they were going into certain death, so who'd fucking care about them having a little fun on the sidelines?

Johanna gnawed on her lips, more insecure about Peeta and Katniss' relationship than she liked. It was only sex. Surely Peeta could separate his feelings for his fiancée from a night of fun with her?

Leaving a trail of bath water behind she chooses her favourite comfy jumpsuit for bed, but finds she has a hard time falling asleep. Open spaces often help her think so she goes to top of the training center where Peeta Mellark finds her only minutes later. She grins. It is like fate wants them to happen or else he wouldn't have showed up, right?

* * *

When she steps into the cafeteria of the training center the next day, no one is up yet. She didn't get much sleep last night.

After having a careful conversation with Peeta on the rooftop, she'd gotten hornier by the minute and nearly jumped him. Until he said something that pulled on her heartstrings. Peeta thinks he is going to die. Which makes sense. But somehow she doesn't understand why Haymitch and Heavensbee haven't told the two victors from District Twelve about the rebellion. This is so risky, who knows what both of them are going to do in the arena without that knowledge?

What's even crueler in Johanna's opinion - making Peeta think that there is no way he will survive this. She, at least, can allow herself to hope that they'll somehow get out of the arena, frail as the chances might be. But Peeta...she didn't know what to say to him after that, all thoughts of sex gone from her mind.

Bad at comforting people with words she took action and gave him a gentle kiss, meant to be nothing more than reassuring, but her body had different ideas. The kiss became so hot she had to push him away or she would've lost it. She went back to her room, rubbing herself to a quick orgasm while she watched the sun rise through her window. There had been tension, a connection between the two of them. They all agreed to protect Katniss Everdeen in the arena, but to be honest the one person she really wants to protect is Peeta.

One by one all the victors arrive at breakfast as do the star-crossed lovers. While they enter as a couple they take their breakfast trays to different tables. Katniss probably thinking that Mags is the least dangerous of the victors and chooses her for company while Peeta looks around until he finds her waving at him. He grins and joins her at the table.

"Morning," he says.

"Morning Love," she answers and swallows. What the? That was so uncalled for, why the hell did she say that? Sure, she wants to flirt with him, but this is too obvious. Peeta smiles at her, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Did you have sweet dreams last night?" Peeta asks innocently, not reacting to the endearment and to her everlasting shame she feels a blush coming at the thought of what she did after kissing him earlier. He shouldn't be able to make her blush! It should be the other way round.

"Sure did. I think a thick, warm loaf of bread was involved somehow," she grins, certain that this will make _him_ blush in turn. "It was certainly satisfying!"

"Yep, bread dreams tend to do that to people," he says and bites into a bun turning his attention to District 3's victors who just entered the cafeteria.

Before she even can react to his non-reaction, he asks her what she thinks of Beetee and Wiress.

What does she think of them? They are both in on the rebellion. They both lived the victor life for too long, they are both strange and they are both intelligent. They ain't called geniuses for nothing, but she would lie if she'd say she liked them much and suspects that the feeling is mutual. Caesar Flickerman told her in her victory interview that the girl from District 3 she had beheaded during the 71st Games had been Beetee's niece. She doubts the guy will ever forgive her.

"Nuts and Volts? They are a bit gaga, if you ask me," she answers nonchalantly. She doesn't want Peeta to leave her side. Let Katniss get friendly with the weirdos, Peeta is for her.

Peeta snorts, "Nuts and Volts? That's funny. Who made up these nicknames?"

"I did, I did. Didn't you know that this is my talent, hon? I have a comedy show on Channel 3."

While it's not true, it really should be. Carving is her official talent. She had been forced into it by Labele because Blight had problems with his hands after years of morphling abuse. Carving had been his talent originally. Even when it came to her talent the Capitol didn't let her choose her own.

Peeta laughs lightly, the darkness that surrounded him yesterday seemingly gone and she is satisfied that she made him grin.

"And what's your nickname?" he smiles at her gently, keeping eye contact.

"Don't have one..." she answers, wondering. Maybe she has one, but people are afraid to call her anything but Johanna or Miss Mason.

"Can't have that. Let me think for a second here," he looks her up and down and then says, "From now on you'll be called Jo-Jo."

"Jo-Jo?" Johanna is not sure if she is a Jo-Jo.

"I like it. It's a strong name. It reminds me of someone who always comes back, no matter how hard they are beaten, how deep they fall. No matter what kind of horrible things happen to them they stand tall. Vigorous even. I can't think of any name that fits better."

"You know, this name sounds better by the minute. You surely know how to sell it."

"Is that so? So how much are you willing to pay?" His eyes twinkle.

"I think one kiss should seal the deal," she says confidently and finally gets rewarded with a sweet pink blush on his ruddy cheeks. It's faint - but it is unmistakably there. He seems to think of something to say when Blight lets himself fall on the chair beside hers, asking why she didn't wait for him. Johanna glares at Blight. Why does he seek out her company now of all times?

Peeta in turn seems to have finished his breakfast and stands up.

"Good morning and goodbye, Blight," he says to her district partner and then winks at her when he retreats. "Looking forward to have you settle your debt later tonight, Jo-Jo!"

"Jo-Jo?" Blight stares at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Uhh. Just shut it, Blight!" she nearly shouts.

* * *

She doesn't see much of Peeta for the rest of the morning as he returns to Katniss. He seeks her out for lunch. From then on they stay together, while Katniss becomes part of the group around Beetee.

Peeta shows her his skills at the camouflage station, drawing a fuchsia colored blossom on the back of her hand, holding it in place gently, playing with her fingers as the brush caresses her skin. Later she shows him a few basic positions needed when handling an axe. She is impressed by his natural stance and jokes that he should think of a career in the timber industry.

They meet again on the rooftop at midnight. Sitting on the bench, they spend some time talking and when she falls silent for a minute, looking at the stars, she feels his fingers on her hand. Without warning his mouth is on hers and she opens her lips, letting his tongue in. He seems eager, almost aggressive holding her head in place with his hands. She lets him work on her without resistance. While she enjoys the sensation, and finds her own fingers playing with his locks, this is barely enough for both of them.

Johanna's mind is reeling. Kissing is nice and all, but she doesn't want to find a picture of herself having sex with Peeta Mellark on the Training Center's roof in the morning paper next day. Peeta's image would be stained, losing him and Katniss important sponsors. Unfortunately she has no idea where they could go. The walls have eyes and she doesn't feel like giving them a show.

The following days go on like this. They eat breakfast together. Peeta stays with Katniss for the morning sessions and then joins Johanna for lunch and the rest of the afternoon. They meet on the bench for heated hours of moonlight kissing.

As the Games draw nearer Peeta grows bolder. He takes her into his arms on the first night, haltingly puts his hands on her breasts on the second, and when she makes approving noises starts to knead them through her clothes on the third. She mimics his actions, pinches his nipples and cups him through his trousers on the day before they get their scores from the Gamemakers. He hisses and moans and those are the sweetest sounds she ever heard.

President Snow visits the training session and the anger at the Capitol that's always a part of her nearly errupts. Heat courses through her body when she performs in front of the Gamemakers with her axe, earning her a nice 10 in the end. Katniss and Peeta are scored 12, thanks to Plutarch Heavensbee.

That evening, the desire to lie with him becomes overwhelming and when they begin to grind into each other fully clothed and she feels his hardness against her stomach she can't help but whisper "I want to fuck you," in his ear.

He moans a needy "Me too," into her hair and that settles that.

"After the, ah, interviews," her voice is low, licking the shell of his ear "My room, okay?"

"Okay, okay," he shudders "Yes. Jo-Jo...yeesss" She doesn't think of their imminent death, or his relationship with Katniss Everdeen. Walking on clouds she spends the next day in pleasant anticipation.

* * *

Her heart aches, knowing her days with Peeta are coming to an end. That aches turns into anger and all her built up tension errupts at the Interview where she tells the whole of the Capitol to fuck themselves. It's a liberating feeling.

When Katniss turns into a Mockingjay on stage the world is on standstill for a moment. They can do it, she feels, they can destroy this place. Katniss really has the power to become a legend. Still that doesn't mean she likes her much. Somehow Katniss got on her nerves more and more during these last days. She might be perfect for a revolution, but outside of that she is a bore.

Peeta then takes the stage, playing the part of the adoring lover of the girl on fire perfectly. Why is he always turning attention to Katniss though? He has so many lovely talents himself, why can't he see that?

She only half listens, but then he goes on about a secret marriage in Twelve and some odd toasting tradition. It doesn't really surprise her that Peeta and Katniss are lovers. While she admits she feels a bit disappointed, it was perceivable in the way Peeta held her. He is in love with Katniss. The Mockingjay would have to be completely void of brain to even think refusing to share her bed with a handsome guy like Peeta. What Katniss really feels however is as uncertain as ever. The girl on fire blushes slightly when Peeta continues to talk with Caesar Flickerman and then says "If it weren't for the baby..."

Baby? Peeta knocked Katniss up? Johanna stares at him and the slight nod Peeta gives Katniss seems to confirm it. Caesar can barely hold the audience back who are getting really agitated.

_No, please, no. That can't be. That shouldn't be._

She is still shell shocked when the victors hold hands and the Capitol cuts off the broadcast. There is slight chaos backstage and Johanna's steps are unsteady as she makes her way back to her temporary home, all the giddiness lost.

She saw Peeta seeking eye contact with her from the corner of her eye and looked away on purpose. All the want is gone. Only sadness is left. It seems like a weird illusion, the fact that she wanted to have sex with him tonight. Why did she get so caught up in that guy anyway? Her sex drive is the only thing she can blame, Peeta Mellark is nothing to her, nothing special at all. This was just a little fling to distract her, some fun while she was still alive and breathing. Obviously it wasn't meant to be, she had fooled herself.

Peeta is going to be a father. Ironic and sad that he might be dead even before he can witness the swell of Katniss' belly. '_Once more, history repeats itself_', she thinks dejectedly when she arrives in her room. She's not in the mood for a shower, sheds the dress and crawls under the covers, tears in her eyes, falling into an uneasy sleep.

She dreams of a _young man she has never met before. In her dream that man looks like Peeta Mellark. Which is strange because she's seen the pictures, seen the videos and the man looks nothing like Peeta. The man is holding hands with a girl on a bench beneath an oak tree at the Girder. The girl is the spitting image of Johanna. They could be twins. They could be sisters. They are not. The image vanishes and she sees the young man making gurgling sounds as he dies lying in a puddle of his own blood._ She had rewatched that scene until the tape broke and she ordered another from the Capitol. _Her father's dead eyes stare at her, he whispers her name, the name of a daughter he never knew._

"Johanna!" She wakes up with a start. Peeta is knocking on her door. What now? Getting out of bed she nearly stumbles over her discarded dress.

Angrily she jerks the door open and he looks startled. Wearing nothing but her underwear she screeches at him, "What do you want?"

He looks down the corridor and then back at her "Can I come in?"

Grumbling she steps away from the door and he enters, looking a bit out of place, closing the door behind him.

"Did I wake you?" he asks slowly, looking around her room.

"Obviously," she mumbles, searching for a bottle of water in her mini bar.

"I thought we had a date, Jo-Jo. You don't look like you're happy to see me."

He sounds hurt and that's just stupid. She looks at him and feels her walls crumble already. He appears unsure of himself, lost, and completely different from the young man who'd told Panem hours ago, that he and Katniss Everdeen made a baby.

"Sit down," she sighs and he sits down on her bed, ignoring the two comfy armchairs next to the mini bar.

"You want to be a father?" she asks, not in the mood for small talk.

"One day, yes. I like children, always did. Growing up with two brothers I always saw myself with at least two of them later on. But I just turned seventeen. So right now I have to say, hell no," he grins at her. "If I had the chance to make it to thirty, we could talk again."

"So you didn't spare one thought of that child of yours growing in Katniss' belly right now? Just wanted to have some fun while you had the chance, right?"

"What are you talking about, Johanna?"

He doesn't understand the question though it is obvious why she asked.

"Answer the question. When you two decided to have a baby, did you ever think of that child and what kind of world it would be born into? And even if you didn't... I mean, you say you love Katniss and you're ready to give up your life for her. How is that going to make her feel, if you die in the arena? The kid will never know its father and Katniss will forever be reminded."

A frustrated sigh leaves him. It is, as if she's not getting his hints. The room is bugged, both of them know. He takes a long look at her.

"Won't you sit with me?" he asks and pats the spot next to him. She does, still feeling the warmth her body left behind.

"I'm prepared to die, Johanna. I'm going to die. In a few days, I will be gone, there is no talking around it. I don't want to see any of you guys dead. Mags, Finnick, Wiress - they are all good people. I don't want to be the one who kills either of you. Think me weak if you like, but that's how I feel. And Katniss, gosh, she is just impossibly stubborn. I really got to know her over these last months and she deserves a happy ending, you know? With a child she loves. She would make, no, she _will_ make a great mother one day. I'm confident she will. She probably plans to die in the arena. Protecting me. She still feels like she owes me for something I did when we were children. Now she won't dare to die. There is a future, a baby she'll have to protect. Her life is not only her own. She will fight for survival. For her family. For her loved ones. That's all I ever wanted. That's why I made that baby with her."

There is no baby, Johanna suspects. Understanding dawns on her. The pregnancy talk was all for show. Of course. Clever. Oh, so clever. And she fell for it, like the rest of stupid Panem.

"Say no more," she puts her finger on his lips. "I get it now."

His speech made her depressed. She doesn't want him thinking about death, she needs him to fight for his life in the arena. He shouldn't give up before it even starts. The last few peaceful hours should be special for Peeta and she can help with that.

He presses a small kiss on her finger, then he sucks the tip into his mouth.

"You taste salty," he murmurs.

"Are you sure? You can't tell after one little lick, Peeta. You have to get a better taste." She holds out her hand to him, lets him cover it with saliva thoroughly, while her other hand opens up his fly, releasing his growing erection from his underwear. He is thick indeed, like she imagined and she smiles. Swapping hands, she starts to massage him, her lubricated hand making squishy noises in the silence of the bedroom. His hands fumble with her bra for a second, freeing her breasts.

"I've been waiting for this since I saw you in the elevator," he says and she laughs.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." he nods, eagerly cupping her breasts. She pumps him harder and he freezes in his motions as he comes seconds later. Too soon, way too soon.

"That was rude, love. I didn't get to have any fun," she pouts. He blushes.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a minute or so, and I promise you won't regret it."

He lies back on the bed for a few seconds, sighing deeply. She watches him undress and the way he fold his clothes neatly on the floor reminds her of a child being forced to keep order by his mother. Peeta is still so young, has not been in the Capitol often. There is still so much innocence left in his actions.

After drying her hands on the sheets she stands up and slips out of her panties and they lie together on the bed in embrace, beginning to trade sweet kisses. As they begin to rub against each other - finally without the restraints of their clothing - she asks him what he thought about after seeing her in the elevator. He makes a downward motion with his hand.

"There? You wanna touch?"

He nods sheepishly and she guides his hand between her legs, letting his fingers explore her. It's so good and Peeta is confident in his actions. '_That's an artist'_, she thinks while she presses small kisses on his face, '_they just know how to touch all the right places._' It doesn't take long for him to get her juices flowing with his talented fingers circling inside of her.

He wasn't lying about that minute either. Oh the joys of being a seventeen year old boy.

"Enough," she says gently and he takes his hand away looking at her. Waiting for permission to enter. How adorable.

"Come on in," she laughs and he rolls on top of her body. She opens up her legs and he clumsily slides between them, looking less sure now. Feeling something cold on her side she looks at his prosthetic leg and understands his hesitation.

"It's alright," she says soothingly and puts her hands on his behind.

"We all have our imperfections. But in my eyes, you're pretty much perfect right now!"

That's all the encouragement he needs as he leans on one elbow on her side, careful not to crush her, and pushes in slowly. She doesn't need slowly, but lets him find his own comfortable position. When he starts a jerky rhythm she grabs him harder, sucking on his neck.

"Johanna," he moans and she loves the way he says her name. "You're so lovely, uh..."

"You're not bad yourself," she groans meeting his trusts eagerly. This is hot. Maybe she should have let him take her from behind, but Peeta seems more comfortable like this. Missionary is a good position for him with his leg, she guesses. She moans happily, feeling her orgasm building.

"Mmmh," she purrs and his movements become faster, harder as he loses control once more. He groans a forced "Jo-Jo" into her ear and empties himself. She comes only seconds after and clenches her inner muscles tightly around him, squeezing him dry between her legs.

He looks at her in amazement, panting slightly and she grins, wondering if he had felt a girl do that to him before. Probably not. She cannot imagine Katniss or some other District Twelve girl managing this particular technique. It took her months of training to manage having control over these muscles. Next time they do it she'll be on top. That's it! Perfect position, he only has to lie there. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Will there even be a next time?

Pulling out he takes her into his arms and starts drawing lazy circles on her stomach with his fingers.

"Thank you," he says politely and she feels a slight burn in her eyes. Why is he thanking her? Does he think he doesn't deserve a bit of love?

"My pleasure. I mean really, I'm glad that you came to my room. I wouldn't have thought I'd have such a nice time. During the training and tonight. That was fun."

She hesitates and then adds, "Honestly, I was surprised. I thought you would spend the remaining days with Katniss. But...I...there is still a whole day left though, so I understand if you want to leave now. I... I don't really expect you to stay, you know." She finds herself babbling. Doesn't want him to go, unsure why she even brought it up. Stupid Jo. Dammit.

He squeezes her shoulder. "I'm going nowhere. I want to spend that last day with you."

She blinks.

"If you'll have me."

"Of course, I'll have you" she laughs. Worries about the Quarter Quell arena would have to wait until tomorrow. There were so many things she still wanted to do with Peeta before dawn would break over the skyline of the Capitol.

_Author's Note: Thank you Garaii, Leonie1988 and TaqiWaqi for your feedback. I hope this chapter made up for the long wait you had to endure. It's nice to see other The Hunger Games fans enjoy a different pairing once in a while!_


End file.
